Demongel
by Elprede Farthen
Summary: the begining of a book im making. Its about a boy who has very special powers. Read to find out more.


Demongel

Prologue

Elprede looked over what used to be his homeland. Now it was nothing but a desolate place. He remembered what had happened to make his once proud race to go on the brink of extinction. There were only four of his kind left. His wife, brother, himself, and his father. "Ha what a father he turned out to be…." Elprede thought to himself. He was deeply troubled by the recent events on earth. He knew his father must have come out of hiding. He could still not find his wife, or brother, for they had disguised themselves as well as he did among the human race.

He remembered what his race used to be like. Half demon half angel. They were called the demongels. The name may have sounded evil, but his people with the exception of his father were very kind. They helped God out a lot with getting rid of demons. Yet they were still shunned by the other angels. Why should the demongels get the job? We are just as good as them some thought. Others couldn't stand that the demongels look just like them with the exception of their right wing was pitch black. This is how most of the race was mistaken for being evil. Yet in his home world they had lived in peace for so long. Until the one fateful day. He never had told anyone of his soldiers what had happened. He did not want them to see him cry. Just as this thought came upon him he caught sight of a familiar object. It was his father's dagger. Elprede knew that his father had been here before. His father was looking for him. Elprede sighed, and with a flick of his wrist opened a portal back to earth; his new home.

Chapter One

Elprede sighed and crawled out of bed. He had been born to a kind loving family. He rejected the thought of sharing a body with another soul, but he had little choice. When the baby was born he entered the body and helped the baby grow and develop faster than most. Many people thought it was genetics, but the boy knew what really happened. He actually had helped Elprede out a lot. He was learning slowly, but he had begun developing Elprede's powers. Elprede knew that when he fought his father for the last time Russell would be right there to back him up. Since they boy could now do most of Elprede's spells Elprede could now teach him how to transform. "But how can I? your stuck in my body… I thought you could only boost my power?" Russell asked. "Well" Elprede answered, "I know this BUT since you are strong enough to help me get out. I put enough spells that it would take two good spell casters. Now you are good enough to not only free me, but you yourself can become a demongel."

Russell was stunned by this idea. He himself be a demongel? Elprede had told him alone what happened and the secrets of his race. "Alright" Russell said. "You're on" "Haha boy you think it will be easy? You will need to train in the spell for months… then you will be ready." Elprede said matter-of-factly. Russell was not very pleased with that, but what choice did he have? For the next five months Elprede trained Russell in the dark and dangerous art that no word could describe it. Finally Russell was ready. With his power boosted by Elprede's he easily broke the bonds that help Elprede in, and he himself was able to transform. "Now" Elprede added, " you will be special. You can turn human or demongel with a little training. So now you get to control your powers and be able to go from human to demongel. I will teach you how to create barriers around you mind so you don't blow you brains out, and get stuck in demongel from forever." "Haha" Russell said "You don't have a brain… no wonder you got stuck in me haha!"

"Boy" Elprede scolded, "you are luck I chose you. I could have easily chosen someone in better shape than you." "True" Russell replied,"but you wouldn't have as much fun." "Haha boy you are true." So in the few weeks Elprede had to spare, he taught Russell all his secrets and skills. That and the barriers Russell needed. "But what will happen if I need to break a barrier?" Russell asked. Elprede simply replied "When the time comes the right words will come to you and you will break the necessary barriers to defeat your enemy. Now you will be targeted and will have to fight for yourself. I must be away for a while, but I don't want my soldiers to know this. They must think I am still in you. So now you control my armies. Don't blow it or death will be the least of your worries." "Well" Russell replied, "That's comforting to know. Oh and Elprede….take care, and don't die." "Don't worry punk. I will be fine. Look after everyone while I am gone." "Don't worry Elprede. I will fulfill my duties."

Chapter Two

"So with Elprede gone I get to control his armies… cool." Russell thought. He decided to go up to his school and test his powers up by the field. He made sure no one was around to see him. He began with the small spells Elprede had taught him. He was amazed at how he didn't even need to think about the spells to conjure them. He was in the middle of a very difficult spell when he thought he heard something. "Is anyone there?" Russell asked. A girl stepped out from behind the trees where she had been observing Russell. "Uh hah look ummm…. What all did you see?" Russell asked. "Well" Lauren answered "I saw the whole thing. It's amazing! How can you do that?" Russell was torn at what to do. He could easily erase her memory. Yet something told him to tell this girl the whole story, and with that he began telling the story. After he had finished Lauren looked quite puzzled. "I know it's hard to believe what happened, but it's all true." "Well I know" Lauren answered, "but that did Elprede's father do? You know to make him so angry." Russell hesitated. He thought that Elprede would be furious, but he told it anyway. "Well you see…Elprede's full name is Elprede Farthen. This means father the chosen one. His dad was very jealous of this. Also Elprede became very successful and married a very fine woman. Or so he says. Any way his dad couldn't take it any more. He went seeking power and one person answered him. The devil. When His father came back from the ordeal he murdered everyone in the planet except Elprede, his wife, and his brother. Elprede was devastated but fought his father any way. He fought as hard as he could and shamed his father than anything else could. He ripped off his left wing. The wing of light. Elprede's father was furious. He would have killed Elprede had it not been for his wife and brother. After he was rescued Elprede too went to get revenge. He went straight into hell. He fought many demons, but his revenge would not be stopped by a few lackeys of the devil. No he challenged the devil himself. The devil and the anti-Christ teamed up to take Elprede down. In the time they were fighting Elprede managed to grab the devils sword. At that moment God pulled Elprede up into heaven. He was bestowed God's own sword for his bravery and courage. When he came back to earth he had the two mightiest blades in the universe. The blade of Heaven and the blade of Hell. The blade of heaven hurts demons, while the blade of hell takes their power and stores it in the blade making him stronger." Lauren pondered this for a while. "So why did he go into your body?" She asked. Russell didn't know the answer to that. "Actually I have no idea. He never said. I think he just sensed something inside me and well…. You know the rest." "True as this may be…" Lauren started, but was interrupted by the noise of people walking up towards where Russell and Lauren were. "I will talk to you later Lauren." "Ok  
Russell. See you later" As soon as she left Russell looked to see who was coming. It was Katie Graham. Russell and Katie were friends, but she knew little about him. "So Russell what were you doing up here?" Katie asked. Responding a little annoyed Russell answered, "None of you business." "Well!" Katie replied abruptly, "that's no way to talk to a friend! Come on just tell me what you were doing!" "No way!" Russell said angrily, "I don't have to!"

With that Russell stormed off leaving Katie confused as to why he was in such a sour mood. The next day Lauren avoided Russell at school. He knew that she must find it weird to hang out with him, knowing all the stuff she did. However Katie seemed even more determined to find out what had happened the day before. She pelted him with more and more questions. He was getting fed up with all of the questions and decided to tell her to stop. "Look Katie" Russell started, "I don't know why you want to know what happened up there but I assure you it was nothing." Still Katie was not convinced. She had felt something strange that day and it had come from right where Russell was standing. Katie decided to ask him again. When Russell didn't answer she said,"I know that you are a class S. The most powerful spell caster and fighter there is. You let off a Class-A spell. The weakest. Yet I felt it and sure enough I feel the energy flowing around you." Russell was stunned. He was astonished that anyone besides Elprede would know this. Sure enough when he calmed down he sensed great energy coming from her. "So…you're a Class C… the third best. I didn't know any humans could be that strong." "Oh yes!" Katie replied. Did you not sense Lauren's? She is a class N. The second best. She doesn't know it though. You could train her and make her tap her potential." "Ok" Russell said, "but tell me one thing. Who trained you?" "Oh that's a simple question. Lilly Farthen.", Katie answered. Russell almost passed out from the shock of the last answer. "LILLY FARTHEN? Are you kidding me? Wow that's insane! Elprede Farthen was the one who trained me!" Russell exclaimed. "Whoa….that's so weird. Lilly told me a lot about Elprede.., but I had no idea he trained anyone." Katie commented.

Chapter Three

After three months Russell finally decided to confront Lauren. He knew it was going to be awkward, but it had to be done. Finally he saw her in the hall at school and asked to speak with her in private. Lauren simply brushed past him and continued down the hall. Russell decided that he would have to try something different. After school again he asked to talk with her, but instead of brushing past him, she stepped aside to speak with him. "Look Lauren" Russell started, "I know all of what you have seen is different and all, but I need to tell you some things." So, Russell started explaining what he had found out she was, and the potential she had. He also went straight into the fact that she would be targeted by demons and the men who control them. "But why me?" Lauren asked. Then Russell started explaining that since she had potential she would be targeted so she would not become a threat. Russell continued to explain how he could train her, and keep her safe. After three hours of teaching the next day Katie came up to where Russell and Lauren were training. She proceeded until she was a yard away, then simply sat down to watch. Lauren was puzzled as to why Katie was there, so Russell explained things. So with more excitement knowing that she and Russell weren't the only ones, she and Russell trained for the next five hours. When Russell started to leave Lauren asked how the demons knew of her powers. "Well", Russell started "The demons constantly follow me seeing just about everything. I don't really care because they can't harm me, but since they saw you and sensed your powers I decided to teach you how to use them." With that Russell walked back to his house, and Katie simply teleported back home leaving Lauren with time to ponder all of what she was just taught. This hash regiment went on for the next month and a half, when Lauren could finally use spells of her own. After the training was over Russell decided it was time to possibly find someone of his own. By this he wanted a girlfriend. Yet try as he might he could never get any luck with anyone. It wasn't till he remembered that he had moved from Texas to North Carolina only two years ago did he realize that he moved right when people start truly developing feeling for one another. So seeing as none of the girls knew him that well they wouldn't go out with him. He was a little depressed and decided not to try for anything for a while. He intensified his own training to keep his thought preoccupied. He would also occasionally drop in to see how Lauren was doing. He also had given her own routine to go through and simply came by to see how she was progressing. Still Katie would follow him around. This annoyed him to no end, as he had done most of his training alone. Yet he did feel more comfortable when she was present, as it was a reminder of Elprede, of whom he had not seen in months.


End file.
